


Try Me, Bitch

by RainbowRoyale



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Felching, Female Reader, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Original Female Character, Reader-Insert, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, flesh curtains verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRoyale/pseuds/RainbowRoyale
Summary: Rick bites off a little more than he can chew when he pisses off his favorite groupie.





	Try Me, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a lovely follower over on Reddit. Hope you like it! This commissioner asked that I specifically asked to name the reader 'Stacy', so if you're not comfortable with being named as the reader, this may not be the right story for you, sorry!

It stunk like sex back here.

 

You cough, waving smoke and the scent of booze out of your face, walking down the hallway of closed doors, each of which led to different dressing rooms. You could hear moans and laughter drifting from behind each door you passed.

 

The stagehands and tech guys must be having fun, you thought.

 

If you listen hard enough, you think you hear Squanchy in one of those rooms. Maybe you should avoid that.

 

Tonight's show went off without a hitch, the audience going nuts over the Flesh Curtains just like they do every performance. Both beer bottle and panties were tossed up onto the stage for amusement, the band members loving the attention. You had stood cheerfully off to the side of the stage to avoid them, dancing to the music with your fellow groupies until the show ended.

 

"Hey, Stace'. Where you -BURP- going, babydoll?"

 

You stop in your tracks, turning to see the two you had initially been searching for. Rick is smirking at you. Birdperson is smiling kindly.

 

"I was going to go to the back room and get some rest before the next show. Gotta get my beauty sleep, after all. Care to join me? You two look like you need it."

 

Rick wiggles his brow, smirk morphing to an outright leer. He licks his lips, sauntering over to you and draping a possessive arm around your shoulder.

 

"How about we skip naptime, pass 'GO', collect 200 dollars, and just go straight to fucking, huh?"

 

You roll your eyes and shrug his arm off your shoulder.

 

"Um, not with that attitude, no. You think you're gonna get pussy just by being a dick all the time?"

 

"You sure wouldn't want this dick if I –BURRRP- wasn't one."

 

Birdperson comes up beside you, standing between you and Rick. He narrows his eyes at him slightly.

 

"Rick, can you not try being nice to Stacy for once? She has done a lot to help us on the road so far."

 

You chuckle and place a hand on Bird's chest, smiling up at him affectionately.

 

"Aw, Pers, are you implying that _you'd_ like to make sweet love to me instead?"

 

"I would certainly _not_ be against it."

 

Rick narrows his eyes at the both of you. "What is this mutiny? In my own band?"

 

You look over at him, ideas forming in your head.

 

"If you're going to keep being a dick tonight, then you won't get to take part in the nightly festivities."

 

" ** _-BURP-_** Bite me."

 

You blinked slowly, then looked back up at Pers. Gently stroking the downy feathers on his chest, you smiled slowly.

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

Pers returned your smile.

 

"I believe I am."

 

Rick looked adorably confused for once.

 

"What the fuck are you two chuckleheads talking about?"

 

~~~

 

"I don't see what I did to deserve this."

 

"The fact that you think playing dumb will get you out of this situation is hilarious. You made your bed, Rick. Time to lie in it."  


"But I'm not even _in_ a fucking bed. I'm tied to this chair, Stacy."

 

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Rick. As usual."

 

"Fuck you too, Pers."

 

Rick was slumped unhappily in the armchair, bound in a pale blue rope. Lines crisscrossed his chest, wrapping around his torso, snaking over his arms and down around his thighs. You had left just enough slack in the rope for him to move his hands, but nothing else.

 

"So, what's the point of this anyway? You two gonna leave me here to -"  


"Just shut up, Rick. You're gonna act like a tough guy with a big mouth, you get stuck having to watch but not touch. You can just sit over here like the little cuck bitch you are."

 

"Who are you calling a _bitch_?"

 

"Oh, but you don't deny the 'cuck' part?"

 

Rick flushes at that, cutting his eyes away sharply.

 

You grin in triumph, softening when you feel Pers come up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

"Would you like to start, Stacy?" He asks gently.

 

"Absolutely."

 

Your kiss is slow and relaxed, until Pers tries to playfully slip his tongue into your mouth. You giggle against his mouth. Rick lets out an exaggerated groan of disgust at the sight.

 

"Oh, come _on_. Is this your plan? To fuck right in front of me and make me feel all left out? Well, nice try. I'm not so easily affected. Fucking amateurs..."

 

You cock an eyebrow at him, scoffing. "Challenge accepted."

 

Looking at Pers, you tilt your head to the bed, heading over to it and lying down, stretching yourself out for the both of them. Pers smirked, coming to join you on the bed.

 

Rick looked guarded, but his eyes gave him away. You could see the lust in them. You knew exactly how you wanted this go.

 

You let Pers strip you down slowly, making a show of kissing him loud and messy, just to piss Rick off. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him watching you with a pinched expression, mouth a firm line as he shifted uneasily in his seat. The ropes binding him were snug, pulling his tank top and jeans taught along his slender body. His eyeliner was smudged from the sweat of being on stage, giving him a sexy, desperate look.

 

Pers noticed your wandering eye and brought your attention back to him with a playful pinch to your side.

 

“Eyes on me, my little sparrow.”

 

His hands were gentle on your face, tilting your lips to his and kissing you fiercely. He pressed himself against you, his erection pressing against your hip. You wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding against him, aching to be filled and fucked. Pers chuckled softly, his fingers slipping down to rub slow circles around your clit, making you moan.

 

“You’re so wet for me, Stacy… Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to claim you?”

 

You smirk, biting your lip at seeing Rick’s jealous expression plain on his face.

 

“Would that piss you off, Rick?” You teased him, giggling and moaning as Pers kisses his way down your chest. He gently nips at your skin as he makes his way to your nipples, sucking and licking them. You writhe against him, holding him close.

 

Rick stares at you blankly, seeming to force himself to stay silent lest he voice his displeasure. That didn’t seem to soften the erection pressing against his fly.

 

“You know, we left your hands free for a reason, babe.” You suggest.

 

That finally seems to get a rise out of him.

 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Let me sit here and jack myself off like some little bitch while you get fucked? Hah hah, very funny, Stacy.”

 

“You know you want to. You can never resist seeing me all wrapped up in pleasure when both you _and_ Pers get to have me together. Think this is any different?”

 

He frowned but did not respond. You knew you were starting to get to him. You looked back up at Pers, eager to put on a show for your guest. Threading your fingers through the soft down along Pers’s temples, you pulled him down to whisper to him.

 

“Fuck me, Pers. Make Rick regret being a dick.”

 

Pers’s responding gentle laugh was pleasing to hear as he pulled your legs from his waist and pushed them up, hooking a hand under one knee as he guided himself into you. Your breath hissed through your teeth and you gasped, his cock filling you and causing a haze of pleasure to drift across your mind.

 

“Pers… Fuck…”  


Pers grunts as he slides in to the hilt, holding up both of your legs to nearly bend you in half as he slowly pulls out of you, then stuffs you full again, wrenching a broken moan from your lips.

 

“See that, Rick?” You call out roughly, speech stilted as Pers continues fucking into you. “This could have been you, but you had to go and ruin your chances. See how someone else takes your place? Pers can fuck me better than you ever have. You know that.”

 

Rick’s trying to look away, but he can’t. His eyes keep drifting back to where you and Pers are joined, his cock thrusting in and out of you, fucking you into the bed and ripping moan after moan from the both of you.

 

There’s a flush starting to creep up Rick’s neck, his eyes narrowed warily as he bites his lip.

 

“You’re not going to break me, Stacy. Pers can fuck you all he wants but that isn’t going to make me give in.”

 

You roll your eyes, deciding to focus on Pers and perhaps earn yourself an orgasm in the meantime. Maybe it could drive Rick a little closer to the edge…

 

“Pers, how about you show Rick what he’s missing out on? Finish us off?”

 

“How deviant. I’d love to.”

 

Pers seals your mouths together, kissing you passionately as he bears down harder on you, cock burning hot as he ruts against you, breath uneven against your skin as he gets closer to falling over the edge.

 

“Come inside me, Pers. Fill me up. Make me yours. Show Rick what he could have had.” Your voice is broken, breathy and ruined as you beg for him so sweetly.

 

Pers groans, hips stuttering as he approaches his climax and then…

 

Heat fills your pussy, Pers’s seed pouring into you, more than you can hold, it spills out between the both of you onto the sheets. You coo and stroke Pers’s feathers, calming him as he comes down from his high.

 

You look over at Rick. His face is buried under a layer of flush and barely restrained envy. You’re surprised a vein hasn’t popped at his temple yet.

 

“Oh, look how well Pers did, Rick! Did you like that? Seeing how well he fucked me and filled me up… Looks like fun, doesn’t it?”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Nice try. You didn’t even cum while he was fucking you, so was it even that good?”

 

Your ace in the hole.

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

Rick narrows his eyes.

 

“Pers, could you come and clean me up, babe?”

 

Pers smiles and comes back to your side, kneeling between your legs. “I would love to, Stacy.”

 

His mouth on you feels amazing, his long tongue slipping inside and licking up every trace of his cum, before moving onto your clit, licking tight little circles around it. He sucks on it gently, making you whine and whimper. Your thighs close around his head, keeping him close as continues to pleasure you with his mouth. Your orgasm is coming close, your breath coming quicker, your fingers gripping Pers’s feathers as his mouth is quicker, lapping against your clit quicker and quicker and –

 

“Fuck, okay, I give in!”

 

Your orgasm is yanked out of your reach when Rick yells, your attention focusing on him.

 

His hands are frantically tugging the zipper of his jeans down so he can access his cock, pulling his cock out and stroking it quickly, his fist flying as he desperately tries to chase his own release. He’s gorgeous when he’s this wrecked, needy and panting. You catch a flash of his tongue stud as he licks his lips, hips bucking off the chair as he spills over himself, cum splattering all over his lap as he cries out your name.

 

“Fuck, Stacy!” He gasps out, shivering and then collapsing back into his seat, exhausted.

 

You feel Pers’s mouth on you again, quickly coaxing you back to the edge and then pushing you over. You cum hard, hips pushing up against Pers, crying out as you’re pulled under the waves.

 

When your mind returns to reality, your breath starting to even out, you sit up on your elbows, looking down at both your partners. Pers is content off to the side, trailing lines up and down your legs. You look back to Rick. He’s boneless in the chair, blissed out of his mind.

 

“Learn your lesson, Rick?”

 

His head lolled back around to face you.

 

“ ** _-BURRRP-_** Go fuck yourself, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in me writing a story for you, send me a message on Reddit! Same username, don't worry. I'm super friendly!


End file.
